The Story Continues
by BorntoFlyFree
Summary: This is a sequel to, The Truth... according to my last story, the Minister of Spring is sort of evil, will he try to take revenge on Milori for stealing Clarion's affections? And will Milori's broken wing finally be the death of him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to, The Truth... according to my last story, the Minister of Spring is sort of evil, will he try to take revenge on Milori for stealing Clarion's affections? And will Milori's broken wing finally be the death of him?**

**HAPPY READING! =D**

* * *

"I can't believe it," Milori whispered, rushing towards the the boarder.

"Hi," Clarion whispered, pressing her hand against the invisible wall that is the boarder.

"This is a sequel to, The Truth... according to my last story, the Minister of Spring is sort of evil, will he try to take revenge on Milori for stealing Clarion's affections? And will Milori's broken wing finally be the death of him?Clarion... What are you doing here?"

"Tinkerbell and Periwinkle found out a secret ability of frost."

"Oh," Milori was disappointed that this was only a buisness meeting. "What is it?"

"If a warm fairy wing is frosted, it won't break in the cold."

Eyes lighting up with hope, Milori gasped, "Really?!"

"Yes," She laughed and stepped over the boarder, into the bitter cold of winter.

Slightly nervous, Milori reached out one hand and carefully traced frost down her golden wings. As soon as her her wings were coated, she gripped his hand and grinned at him, "Come on Milori. We have a couple centuries of lost time to make up."

Climbing onto Avalanche, the two fairies took to the sky, soaring through the freezing sky. As they flew over the Pixie Dust run-off, Milori noticed something unusual. There were four times more fairies than usual gathered near the run-off.

"Sorry love, we need to check this out." Milori frowned as he urged Avalanche to land.

Leaping off of the bird, Milori was shocked to find not only winter fairies, but also a great number of warm fairies surounding him. "What is all of this?" He asked Spike

"We wanted to surprise you Lord Milori," She bowed slightly, grinning all the while. "You are the greatest, kindest leader we could ever ask for. We all love you very much, and wanted to honor you."

Eyes wide, Milori looked around at the fairy's faces which did not shine with pity, or disrespect, but with honor and thankfulness and love.

"You have been a wonderful leader for your people," Clarion whispered in his ear and gripped his hand gently.

Turning to her, his eyes shone with joy. "All this time, I thought they would hate me for my wing. I thought they would not want a leader who could not even fly. How wrong I have been!"

"Indeed," Clarion laughed and stood on her toes to kiss him. At that moment, owl flew overhead and released loads of snowflakes and periwinkle flowers on those gathered below.

Laughing, Milori kissed Clarion again. As he did so, he failed to notice the Minister of Spring who was staring at him with a deep and bottomless hatred.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this took so long guys! i have had waaaaaaaaaay to much going on! Stupid college stupidity (don't ask, lol). Anyhow, I will _attempt_ to update this story more often. No promises tho! Haha**

* * *

Lord Milori walked quickly down the halls of the palace, trying to get to a meeting that Clarion, him, and all of the ministers were supposed to be at.

"Lord Milori," the Minister of Spring frowned at the Lord of Winter as he walked past him. "I did not know that you could leave your frozen waste land for so long."

Scowling at the Minister, Lord Milori attempted to keep his tone cordial, "I have already broken my wing, I can remain on the warm sides for as long as I wish, it will not harm me anymore. "I am almost glad to have broken my wing, now I am free to stay on this side of the border to stay beside and protect the queen." Milori's comment was a barb and they both knew it. For it was the Minister of Spring who had tricked Milori into racing into summer to warn Queen Clarion that she was in danger... But it had all been just a setup. However, there was no way for Milori to prove it.

"Protect her?" The Minister of Spring scoffed, "From what?"

"Anything that may want to harm her," Milori shrugged, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Mark my words Minister," He whispered, "If I ever even remotely suspect you of wanting to harm Clarion, I will end you."

"And how will you do that?" The minister scoffed, "You and I both know that you are on a time limit. Tell me, how did you manage to survive so long without your wing? Does Clarion know that you are going to die?"

"That's none of your business," Milori hissed, turning as red as Tinkerbell did when she got angry, "And for the record, I'm not dying. I've survived what you never could because I am strong. Stronger than you could ever even hope to be." Milori turned away quickly, trying to make a dignified exit, but failed completely when the uneven weight of his wings unbalanced him- making him stumble into the wall.

"Clearly," The minister scoffed and took off, making a point of flying over Milori's head.

A couple minutes later, Milori strode into the meeting room. Realizing that he was the last one there, he ignored the smirk from the minister of Spring and bowed to Clarion. "Forgive me for being late Your Majesty."

"It is quite alright, we were just beginning." Clarion smiled at Milori, blushing slightly as there eyes met.

The meeting lasted far to long in Milori's opinion. They were going over the schedule for the seasons and double checking on Winter, which was going to depart in a couple days. As soon as the meeting was over and the Ministers had filed out, Clarion walked over to Milori and kissed h lightly.

"Hi," She grinned.

"Hi yourself." Lacing his hand with her's, Milori asked, "Want to go flying with me? We haven't been able to spend much time together lately.

"I would love to, but don't you have to be getting ready for winter?"

Wincing, Milori sighed, "Yes, I do. But you could come with me? Plus I don't have as much as usual to do this year."

"Why not?"

"I'm training an apprentice."

Gaping at him, Clarion exclaimed, "An apprentice for winter? Who, why?"

Grinning, Milori said, "Periwinkle."

"Tinkerbell's sister? Wow, you must have your work cut out for you!"

"Yes, I do. But she's a very talented fairy."

"I believe it." Lacing her hand through Milori's,Clarion grinned, "Go on then, I will meet you at the boarder tonight.

Kissing her gently, Milori nodded and left the palace, striding out onto a branch of the pixie dust tree. Letting out a shrill whistle, Milori climbed up onto Avalanche's back as soon as the great owl landed.

"Hiyah!" He ordered and the bird took to the sky.

As soon as he spotted Winter, Milori turned around and stared back at the pixie dust tree. _Until tonight,_ he thought to himself.

Minutes later, he swooped down to the pixie dust runoff, where Periwinkle was inventorying supplies for the delivery of Winter.

"Lord Milori!" The young fairy smiled brightly as soon as she saw him.

"How is it going here?" He folded his hands behind his back and looked around at the baskets of snow. The other fairies present gathered around the ruler, all smiling happily.

"It is going well, The animals are ready to travel, all the baskets have been checked, Snowflakes have been engraved. We are ahead of schedule.

"Very good Periwinkle, you will do well on the mainland."

Her smile faltered as she caught his tone, "What... what do you mean?"

"I will not be going with you this year."

Instantly, all of the fairies started talking at once, questioning why, and what was going on.

"But why Milori?" Peri exclaimed, "You love the mainland!"

Patting Peri's shoulder gently, Lord Milori smiled at her. "Periwinkle, I am training you to be the next Lord of Winter. You will be fine, I believe in you."

"Bu...ut, why can't you come too?"

Looking at the concerned faces surrounding him, Milori did not have the heart to tell them the truth, so instead he lied, "There is much going on here as well I'm afraid. I cannot reveal what, for it is confidential, but I will be unable to make it to the Mainland this year." _In reality, _his thoughts sighed sadly, _I have been getting weaker. It is too dangerous for me to travel to the mainland for I fear my time is running out._ "Do not worry Periwinkle," He said aloud, :You will do fine. You are my most talented fairy."


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, as Lord Milori ran through the forest towards the boarder, Peri followed. Hiding in the high up branches of an iced over tree, she watched as Milori ran out to great the queen.

"Hello Milori," Queen Clarion lifted her hand so that the palm barely brushed Winter's border.

"Hello Clarion," He grinned as he pressed his palm to hers, it was their customary greeting. Reaching out to her, he pulled her into Winter and traced frost down her wings before lifting her chin and kissing her.

When he pulled away, Clarion blushed fiercely, "I missed you."

"You saw me only a couple hours ago," He chuckled.

"I know. But we had centuries apart." Looking behind him, she asked, "Where is Avalanche?"

Lifting his owl feather cape off of his back, he draped it over her shoulders and took her hand before answering, "I left him behind today."

"Why?"

"Because he steals your attention."

"Oh Milori!" She laughed, slapping his shoulder playfully. When he winced, she exclaimed, "Oh! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, no, it isn't your fault, I'm just sore."

"From what?"

Blushing in embarrassment, he mumbled, "Unequal weight distribution."

"Oh," She hugged him gently, "I am so sorry Milori, I didn't realize." Gripping his cape with one hand, she reached her other behind him and touched the jagged edge of his wing.

Milori shivered at the contact, no one had ever touched him there before. "Does it bother you?" He asked in a whisper as her gentle hands slid under his useless wing, pulling it away from his back.

"Of course not. Even though you came racing to save me because of a false alarm, your wing is a reminder to me. A reminder of your true and undieing love. You risked everything when you thought I was in danger, and that Milori, is true love." Letting go of his wing carefully, she stood on her toes and kissed him.

Tears swarmed his eyes as he broke the kiss and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Clarion," He whispered, "There is... There is something I need to tell you."

Startled, she wrapped her arms around him, "What is it Milori? What is wrong? I am here for you."

"It's just... I mean..." _I'm dieing_, the thought echoed through his head and he knew that he could not say it aloud. Standing upright, he shook his head and turned away from her. "I am sorry Clarion, I... I can't tell you."

Frowning in concern, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and sighed, "Alright Milori, it is okay. You will tell me when you are ready. You know that will always love you, and I will be here when you are ready."

Chuckling, He pried her hands away from his waist so that he could give her a proper hug, "I don't deserve you." He breathed into her hair.

"Beloved, I believe it is exactly the other way around."

* * *

Milori stood at the border, watching as Clarion flew away. As soon as she was out of sight, he called, "Periwinkle, I know you are there. Come down."

Gulping, Periwinkle flew down from the tree, landing before the gentle Lord of Winter. "Lord Milori, forgive me for following you... It's just..."

Frowning at her, he refastened the feather cape around his neck, "You were spying, which is an invasion of privacy. Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry, I was worried about you."

"About me? Why is that?"

"Back when you saved me from the avalanche, I flew to Dewey to get help because we all thought you were trapped under the snow. But Dewey told me... He told me that you were dying. After we found out about your wing, he explained it a little more to me. Fairies cannot live without their wings. When you said that you were not going to the mainland, I was afraid because... because."

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Milori's eyes softened, "Because you thought I was sick. Is that right?"

"Ye-es Milord."

"Do not worry about me Periwinkle." Milori smiled at her as he started trekking through the snow. "Would you like to walk with me?"

"Yes Milord." Peri landed in the deep snow and struggled through it after the Lord of Winter.

Turning around, Milori saw her struggling and chuckled. "Peri?"

"Yes Lord Milori?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh... Walking, Lord Milori."

"You have wings do you not?"

"Um, yes?"

"Well then, fly beside me. Just because I cannot fly it doesn't mean you can't."

Relieved, Peri flew up and hovered by his side as he continued walking. "You never answered my question though Lord Milori."

"What question?" He panted, starting to feel overheated.

"ARE you sick?"

Shrugging, he refused to look the young fairy in the eyes, "I have been sick for centuries, you are never quite right after losing a wing."

"Milord?"

"Yes?"

"You are dodging the question."

At that moment, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he had to lean against a tree to catch his breath.

"Lord Milori!" Peri landed next to him and placed her hand on his brow, "You are burning up! What's wrong?!"

"I- I don't- don't know." He panted as the world around him seemed to grow fuzzy. Eyes rolling back in his head, he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Queen Clarion! Queen Clarion, come quick!"

At the frantic cries, the Queen spun around, shocked to see Periwinkle flying towards her. "Periwinkle?!" Clarion exclaimed, flying over to meet the young fairy. "What are you doing flying through here? It is too warm for you!"

Panting from the heat, Periwinkle landed next to her. Resting her hands on her knees, she managed to get out the words, "Lo-rd Mi-lori, I-n Wi-nter, pas-sed out. Co-ome He-e-elp!"

Eyes growing wide, the Queen gripped Peri's hand and raced back towards the border. "Come on Peri! We need to get you back to the cold!" Pulling the young frost fairy over the log separating Autumn from Winter, the Queen let go of Peri's hand and gave her a couple seconds to recover from the heat before ordering, "Lead me to Milori!"

Nodding, Peri frosted the Queen's wings and together they flew through the Winter Woods. "Right there!" Peri yelled, pointing to the base of a tree where Lord Milori had fallen.

Landing clumsily, Queen Clarion ran over to where Milori lay and fell to her knees next to her love. Gripping his shoulders, she shook him frantically, "Milori? Milori can you hear me? Wake up!"

When he did not respond, Queen Clarion turned her worried eyes upon Periwinkle, "Go get Dewey, he is too heavy for me to lift, hurry Peri!"

Nodding, tears in her eyes, Peri took off into the sky, streaking through the icy wind. When the other fairies saw her, they stared at her in confusion, wondering what on earth Winter's apprentice was doing flying so quickly.

As soon as Spike, Gliss, and Sled saw her, they took off after her. Struggling to keep up with her friend's pace, Gliss flapped her wings so quickly they were nothing but a blur as she yelled over the wind, "Peri! What's wrong?"

"It's Lord Milori, he passed out, we need to get Dewey!" She yelled back.

"I'll go ahead and warn him!" Sled, who was the fastest flier of the lot of them, exclaimed as he streaked off into the black sky.

By the time the girls reached Dewy's library, he and Sled were sitting on Fiona. "Come on girls!" Sled yelled.

"Right!" They exclaimed at the same time and sat on the bobcat's wide back.

"Peri, were we be a'going?" Dewey asked, a concerned look on his old face.

"Near the Great Sycamore, close to the spring border."

Nodding, Dewey ordered, "Hi'ya!" And Fiona took off through the snow.

The ride to the tree took only a couple minuted, but it seemed like an eternity. When they finally got there, Clarion looked up with tears frozen to her cheeks, "Dewey!" She cried, brushing Milori's hair out of his face, "What is wrong with him?!"

Hurrying over as fast as he could, Dewey felt the Lord of Winter's pulse. "He's alive," Dewey muttered and Clarion turned pale.

"You say that like you didn't expect him to be!" She yelped, her voice shrill.

Eyes glistening with tears, Dewey yelled, "Peri, explain what is happening to the Queen. Sled, Gliss, Spike, come help me!"

Peri pulled the sobbing Clarion aside while the others ran over and Dewey. Unclasping Milori's cape, Dewey said, "Sled, help me role him over, I need to see his broken wing."

As the others hovered over the lord of Winter, Peri pulled Clarion off a ways into the woods and explained in short sentances what was happening. When she finished, she begged the sobbing queen, "Please Queen Clarion, we need to go get a healer, please pull yourself together! You are the only one of us who can cross the border safely."

Nodding, Clarion managed to calm her tears, "Come on Periwinkle!" She ordered, "Let's go!" The two girls flew off into the darkening forest, leaving the others with Milori.

"Look," Sled hissed to Dewey, pointing to the discolored skin around the base of Milori's wing.

"The magic inside of him is to condensed, it is poisoning the blood around his wing." Dewey frowned.

"Why would it do that?"

"Every time a fairy flies, magic is released, it is an exit point. Lord Milori cannot fly, so the magic condenses around the place it should be able to, but cannot escape. Once it grows stagnant, it poisons the blood and eventually, kills the fairy."

Carefully slipping her hands under his broken wing, Gliss frowned, "It feels like paper! A wing isn't supposed to feel like that... Is it?"

"Dewey, you are the Keeper of all knowledge! Don't you know what to do?" Spike exclaimed. "There must be another way to get rid of the excess magic, please, we have to save him!"

Falling deathly quiet, Dewey whispered, "I don't a'think there IS anything we can do." Sighing as he looked down at his best friend, Dewey shook his head sadly, "He is going to die."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry its been so long since i updated, ive been going through a lot recently. My rabbit's been real sick lately, and a couple days ago, she died. My rabbit was my baby, I loved her more than just about anything... Its been rough.**

* * *

Groaning, Milori tried to sit up, instantly falling back down.

"Milori!" Queen Clarion exclaimed and rushed over to him, gripping his hand in her own. Confused, Milori looked around, he was back home in his cave.

"Clarion... What happened? How did I get here?"

"You passed out, beloved," She smiled gently at him, brushing his white hair behind his slightly pointed ear.

"Passed out?"

"Yes, when you passed out in Winter, Periwinkle came and got me and I fetched a healer. We brought you back here, she told us that... that..." Breaking off with a sob, Clarion pressed her fist to her mouth.

Sighing, Milori nodded, "She told you that there was nothing she could do?"

"Aye," The queen cried, throwing her arms around him.

It's alright love," He cooed to her, "It's alright."

How can you say that?! Its not alright! You are going to die!"

Wincing at the bluntness in that comment, Milori sighed, stroking the sobbing queen's back to try and get her to calm down. "Please Clarion, don't cry."

Sniffling, she nodded, wiping her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to enjoy what time we have left together, Clarion. I waited centuries for you," Griping her hand, he pressed it to his chest, "I am thankful that we got the chance to be together again before I died. "

At that moment, a quiet knock sounded on the door and Clarion called, "Come in."

The door squealed as it was pushed open by a familiar frost fairy. Seeing that Milori was awake, she rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck as she sobbed, "Lord Milori! I thought... I was so scared! I'm so glad you are awake!"

"Now, now Peri," Milori smiled at her gently, "I am fine, see? How long was I unconscious?"

"A couple days." Peri sniffed and Milori's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"A couple days! I was out for that long?"

"Aye, we are leaving for the mainland tomorrow."

"You will do great, Peri, I believe in you."

"Thanks," Tears filled her eyes as she hugged the Lord of Winter, "Will you be alright?"

Chuckling, he smiled reassuringly at her, "I am no child, Periwinkle, I will be fine."

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Spring**

* * *

The minister of Spring sat in his cottage, his chin resting in his open hand as he sulked. _My plan worked perfectly..._ His thoughts cried, _Well, almost perfectly. Centuries ago, Clarion and that fool Winter fairy split ways, swearing to never see each other again. What happened?! A perfect plan ruined, by that idiotic tinker and her sister!_

Spring had never liked Tinkerbell, ever since she had embarrassed him in front of the queen a few seasons before. Now that they knew she had a twin sister in winter, he hated her even more. For Tinkerbell had an uncanny talent for finding the truth, and the Truth was one thing the minister of Spring never wanted the Queen to find out.

_If Clarion ever found out that it was my fault her beloved Lord of Winter lost his wing, she would banish me! I need to find a way to be rid of him, once and for all. If it weren't for Tinkerbell and Periwinkle, I would have finally won! The queen never truly got over that lord of Winter, no matter how many times I tried to woo her, she always dodged my advances. But this time, I know what I am going to do! This time, she won't have any other choice but to marry me._


	6. Chapter 6

Queen Clarion sat on the bed next to Milori, holding his unnaturally warm hand in her cooler one. He had been getting worse and worse wince Peri and the rest left for the mainland and she feared he had finally met the end of his line. The Winter fairies had finished bringing Winter and had returned a day ago, but Peri had been forced to take over Milori's duties for him.

"How's he a'doing?" Dewey asked as he hobbled into the cave.

"He has a fever, and I can't wake him up," Clarion stared at Milori with tears running down her cheeks, "Dewey, I think he may die."

At that moment, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle burst into the cave, yelling at the same time, "Queen Clarion!"

"Girls!" Clarion stood up instantly, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I found a way to save Lord Milori!" They yelled together.

Jaw falling open, Clarion exclaimed, "Well out with it then!"

"Have you ever heard of 'The Lost Fairy'?" Tinkerbell hopped up and down excitedly.

Sighing, Clarion sat back down, rubbing her temples, "Tinkerbell, legends will not help us."

"But WE are legends!" Tinkerbell argued, "And we are real!"

"Listen Tinkerbell, The Lost Fairy is not real. Well... She was once, but her light went out a long time ago. You see, The Lost Fairy was a healer of extraordinary caliber, in fact, she was the leader of all the other healers, but one day, long before Milori and I had even met, she was attacked by a bobcat and mauled. Her wings were shredded and she almost died-"

"Almost?" Peri interrupted, grinning.

"Let me finish Periwinkle. Yes, almost. She survived, but barely. She could not fly anymore, so the healing talent fairies decided that she was no longer fit to lead them since she could no longer get to injured fairies quickly enough. Broken hearted, the Lost Fairy wandered away and fell into the Borderlands. She died down there, no one could survive that kind of fall."

"But, some fairies claim to have been saved by her!" Tinkebell argued.

"It is a legend that she survived, and when a fairy is so sick that none of the healers can help, sometimes they will travel into the Borderlands in the hope of finding her. Some of them recover and return to Pixie Hollow claiming to have found the Lost Fairy, but none can remember where they found her or what she looked like. Their is strange magic in the Borderlands, they are most likely healed by that, the Lost Fairy is lost for a reason. She is dead."

"Please Queen Clarion," Peri begged, "Even if she is gone, can't we at least try to find her? I mean, if she isn't real, fine. But if she is? It may be the only chance we have to save Lord Milori."

Staring at her love with tears in her eyes, Clarion nodded, "Go girls, but be careful, The Borderlands can be very dangerous."

Nodding excitedly, the two sisters zoomed off through the gray sky, hurrying towards the strange land inbetween where Pixie Hollow ended and Neverland began.

"Where exactly are we supposed to start looking?" Peri asked as they stared down at the imposing shadows of the Borderlands, "This isn't exactly a small place."

"According to legend, she can be found in the only place in the Borderlands where she can still see the sun." Tink zoomed over the closely knit thorny vines protecting the hidden land, "So we just need to find an opening."

"Tink! Overhere!" At Peri's yell, Tinkerbell zoomed over to see that her twin had found a hole through the vines just large enough for a fairy to squeeze through. "If we are going to search, we may as well search from inside.

"Good idea Peri!" Tink grinned as she squeezed into the protected land after her sister. Inside the dome of thorns, everything was dark. Leaves rustled ominously without a breeze to move them and small animals darted back and forth.

"This is creepy," Peri shivered.

"Agreed, come on, let's see if we can't find a place in this aweful area that has light."

The two sisters flew carefully to avoid running into anything in the near pitch blackness of the Borderlands. After a time, Peri gasped, "Tink, look!"

Turning around, Tink saw what Peri had seconds before, a ray of sunlight. Racing towards the light, they burst through a fern and found themselves in a clearing. The thorns overhead had grown to allow for light to rain down on the clearing, fighting back the gloom which covered the rest of the Borderlands.

"Look," Peri whispered, pointing to a small fairy house in the middle of the clearing. On top of the roof, nailing shingles back on, was a fairy.

"Ex-xcuse me!" Tink called, taking Peri's hand as they flew over to the fairy.

As the fairy turned around, the two girls gasped, for the fairy's wings hung in shreds down her back, no longer even movable so destroyed were they. Folding her arms impatiently, The Lost Fairy snapped, "What?"

Startled by the rough tone, Peri and Tink glanced at each other in surprise before Peri asked quietly, "Please, we have come a long way to find you... We need your help."

"No." The Lost Fairy scowled at the two girls as she clung to the roof of her house, trying to nail a missing shingle back on.

"No?" Periwinkle and Tinkerball yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Tink's face turned bright red in anger.

"I mean, NO. Not going to happen, N-O, I'm not in the business of helping people anymore. Find a fairy to help you."

"You ARE a fairy," Peri pointed out.

Jumping off of the roof, her shredded wings fluttering around her like feathers, the Lost Fairy shook her head, "Barely. Lost fairies don't technically qualify as fairies. It is a little amusing, you come find me when you need my help, but I have been trapped here for centuries. Did any of you high-and-mighty fairies ever come to help me? Hm? All these years trapped, flightless, talentless, and alone. Did even once one of you try to help me? No! No you didn't. So I do not feel abliged to help you, buzz off!"

"You weren't always this way." Peri flew after her pleadingly. "You are legendary! Fairies who were dying used to travel out here in the hopes of finding you, because you can heal anyone! You are a legend."

"Exactly," She growled as she inspected a broken window pane, "They came to beg my help, and as soon as they got what they wanted from me, they flew away, leaving me once again in darkness. And like you said, I am a legend. Legends don't exist. So go away and leave me, the imaginary creature, to keep living my imaginary life!"

"What is wrong with you?" Tink folded her arms angrily.

"What's wrong with me?" The Lost Fairy raised an eyebrow at the tinker. "Let's count, shall we?" She ticked off the counts on her fingers, "I am trapped in the wilderness, I can not fly, fairies kept coming to me begging me to help them but never once helped me, I am talentless, alone, and cranky, Want me to give you a couple more counts?"

"You aren't talentless," Peri argued, "You are a healing-talent fairy!"

"Yeah, well, not anymore. I am just sick of helping everyone! Used to be, that is all I wanted to do, help others. But after a time, it got real old. I saved a lot of fairies, but as soon as I needed their help, do you know what they did? They cast me out! Threw me out of my home, told me I had no place in Pixie Hollow anymore."

"That's not what the Queen told me," Tinkerbell frowned.

"Oh really?" She growled, "Do you really think that the other fairies told poor little, naive Clarion the truth? Nope! Not a chance in Pixie Hollow! I got cast out, I'm not welcome there anymore and I wouldn't go back even if I could! Their is no place for a wingless fairy in Pixie Hollow."

"I know another fairy who cannot fly," Peri looked at the ground sadly, "The Lord of Winter. Centuries ago, he crossed the border and broke a wing."

"And he survived?" The Lost Fairy looked up in surprise.

"He did for a long time, longer than he should have. No one even knew he had a broken wing until recently. He was afraid that once we found out, we wouldn't want him around anymore, that we would treat him as less because of his wing. But it is not that way at all, we love him even more now because of it."

"Please," Tinkerbell begged, "We know that you have been treated vilely by selfish fairies in the past, but we need your help now. The lord of Winter is dying, only you can save him."

Groaning, the Lost Fairy threw her hammer to the ground. "Fine!" She exclaimed sullenly as she marched into her home to grab her pack of medical supplies. "Stupid fairies," She muttered under her breath, "Stupid fairies making me feel guilty!"

"I knew you'd come round!" Tink grinned as the Lost Fairy came out, the pack over her shoulder. Both she and Peri grabbed one of the Lost Fairy's arms, flying up through the Wilderness.

Yelping, the Lost Fairy kicked her feet over the empty air, "Is it too late to say i'm afraid of heights?"

The sisters only laughed in response.


	7. Chapter 7

"Queen Clarion!" Peri burst into Milori's home, followed by Tinkerbell and the Lost Fairy, "We found her!"

Raising her tear-stained face, Clarion looked at them in confusion, "What are you talking about, Peri?"

"This is The Lost Fairy, she can save him!"

"You are still alive?" Clarion gasped and started to speak again when the Lost Fairy snapped.

"Don't say my name, Clarion. I have no patience for anyone from Pixie Hollow, I am not who I once was, and I no longer have a name. For I do not want a name that was given by you."

Stepping back, shocked by The Lost Fairy's snarkyness, Clarion gulped, "I am sorry, if you are angry..."

"Angry?!" She spun towards the Queen, eyes practically glowing with rage, "I am past angry! Centuries, CENTURIES I have been cast out, abandoned in the wilderness! And never once did anyone ever try to help me. I only agreed to help your precious friend because these two girls told me of his wing. If its one thing I understand, it is losing the ability to fly. But once I save him, I never want to see your face again."

Hurt, Clarion stepped away from the Lost Fairy and nodded, "I understand, healer. Please, ignore me."

"Oh, I don't need you permission to do that," She snapped as she stepped over to Milori's side, touching the jagged edge of his wing carefully. Running her hand up his wing, she pressed her palm to the swollen base of his wings and he shifted in pain.

"You," The fairy pointed at Periwinkle, go get me some ice, we need to try and cool him down, he's overheating.

Watching everything silently, Dewy noticed something that no one else did. As the fairy leaned over Milori, a single spot near the base of her destroyed wings started to glow. It was a tiny area, so no one except Dewy noticed.

"How long has his wing been broken?" The Lost Fairy tugged on her white-blond braid as she stared at Milori thoughtfully.

"Almost three-hundred years," Dewey answered. "It happened almost fifty-years after you disappeared."

Turning towards him, the Lost Fairy looked as if she were going to ask something, but Peri answered before the question could leave her mouth. "Dewey is the Keeper of all fairy knowledge, he knows everything."

"Almost everything." Dewey contradicted her, "I did not know how to save a broken wing."

"Yes, well, a broken wing is not something that can be fixed." The Lost Fairy opened her bag, pulling out a porcupine spine.

"What's that for?" Clarion asked, staring at the spine warily.

"Feel here," The Lost Fairy grabbed Clarion's hand, setting it over the base of Milori's wings, "Do you feel how hot his skin is? All the excess magic that he could not get rid of over the years has surrounded his wings, which is supposed to be an exit-point for the magic. That is what is killing him, no one can have that much raw energy trapped inside their body, it will burn him up from the inside-out."

"Wait a minute," Clarion gulped, looking extremely grossed-out, "You are going to stick that porcupine spine into him?"

"How else am I supposed to give the energy an escape route?"

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Of course, I've been doing it to myself for years."

"What?" Tinkerbell exclaimed, staring at her with wide eyes. "How could you do that to yourself?"

"Not easily." She snapped, "But I didn't exactly have someone to help me, now did I?" Taking the spine, she pushed it into the skin at the base of his wing carefully.

Staring at it, Clarion frowned, "Nothing happened."

"Yes it did, feel his shoulder, the heat is leaving. You wouldn't see anything, it is just energy that is trapped inside of him, energy isn't exactly visible."

At that moment, Peri ran back in, her hands full of snow, "Hey, I got some..." Trailing off, she frowned, "Is that a porcupine spine?"

"Yes," The Lost Fairy laughed as she pulled the spine out, making everyone in the room cringe. Taking the snow from Peri, she packed it around Milori's wings. "That is all I can do for him for now. He should wake up in a couple hours, I will stay here to make sure there are no complications."

"Thank you," Clarion nodded, "I must be getting back to Pixie Hollow, who knows what sort of trouble the ministers got in without me!"

"And I need to go check on the different aspects of Winter," Peri sighed, "I hope Lord Milori gets better soon, I can't handle all this all the time!"

"I'll go with you!" Tinkerbell volunteered and the girls flew out, leaving the Lost Fairy alone with Milori and Dewey.

"Would you like me to stay?" Dewey asked.

"It does not matter either way," She shrugged, yawning.

"You know, Pixie Hollow could really use you. After Milori is well, you should consider staying."

Sinking to the floor, her white dress pooling around her, she shrugged, "I would if I could, Keeper, believe me."

"Dewey," He corrected, winking at her. "And you should stay, no one is forcing you back to the Borderlands."

"I thought you knew everything, Dewey," She frowned at him. "If you truly do, then you know why I cannot say."

"I do not know everything. Why can't you?"

"I was chased out of Pixie Hollow, I cannot stay if I value my life."

"But who chased you out?"

"I can't tell you!" She growled, "Please, just, just leave. I will stay with the Lord of Winter, he should be fine. And the sooner the better, then i can return to the Borderlands."

Sighing, Dewey left and the Lost Fairy sat their for a couple seconds before walking over to the door of the cave. Pushing the door open, she stared out into the snow. Smiling, she held her hand out to catch a snowflake and spun in a circle, feeling freer than she had since her wings were destroyed. Her white dress tangled around her ankles and she tripped. Landing on her back, she stared up at the gray sky as she started laughing.

Snow danced through the sky, more beautiful that anything she had seen in a long time. Her pale hair escaped her braid as she jumped up, hanging down to the small of her back as she reached up to try and catch a snowflake as it fell.

As she grinned up at the frozen sky, a twig snapped in the forest just beyond her and she froze. Looking around with narrowed eyes, she thought she caught a glimpse of purple in the trees. Shivering, the winter sky no longer seemed joyful to her and she hurried inside. _What was that?_ She thought to herself as she leaned against the door, relieved that she had closed the Winter Woods out. _Was someone spying on me? But who?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol, sorry its taken me... like... 4 months to update, I'm so sorry! I just have a lot on my plate right now . stupid college, I am soooo done! haha, anyhow: here it is... I have no idea if any of you will still read this, you've probably all given up on me by now... SORRY!**

* * *

Groaning, Milori peeled his eyes open slowly, feeling as if he were still hallucinating. Looking around, he was startled to see a young female fairy leaning sitting with her back pressed against the wall, sound asleep.

Hearing him, the Lost Fairy opened her eyes, yawning. Spotting Milori awake, she stood and walked over to him, laying her hand against her forehead. "I'm glad you are awake, how are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" Milori frowned, confused.

"I'm a healer. Periwinkle and Tinkerbell fetched me."

Nodding, Milori stared off into the distance, trying to remember what had happened the last few days. "When I was unconscious, I thought I was going to die... I could have sworn that I was done this time, how did you bring me back?"

"I know what I am doing," She shrugged as she turned away from him, rummaging through her bag of medical supplies. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by a neverbeast."

Chuckling, she rifled through the contents of her back, muttering under her breath, "Now where did I put that medicine I brought?" As she searched for the vial, a soft hand touched her shredded wing and she stiffened, turning red in embarrassment. "What are you doing?" She hissed, too startled to turn around.

"Your wings," Milori whispered, "What happened?"

"I was attacked by a bobcat centuries ago."

"And you are still alive without your wings?"

Smiling to herself, she turned around, carefully removing his hand from her wing. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

At that moment, the door flew open and Dewey stepped in. "Lord Milori!" The old fairy exclaimed happily, ""I am glad to see that you are alive!"

Struggling to sit up, Milori nodded. "Thank you Keeper."

"I see that you have met the Lost Fairy."

"Lost Fairy?" Milori looked at her, one eyebrow raised, "You do not have a name?"

"No," She shrugged, "I do not belong to Pixie Hollow anymore."

Before Milori could respond to that, Dewey cleared his throat, "I am very sorry both of you, but I have something... Something very important I must tell you."

"Yes Dewey?"

Before he could answer, the door flew open again, this time admitting Periwinkle.

"Lord Milori!" She yelled, running over to where he lay, "You're awake!"

"Aye," He chuckled, "That I am. How was Winter, was it overwhelming for you?"

"Not too bad. I was a little worried about taking Winter to the mainland, but everything turned out fine. A couple fairies a week go back to the mainland to maintain the upkeep of Winter. But the rest of them are having a lot of fun celebrating with a bit of down time since they have plenty of time to prepare for next season.

"Very good, Periwinkle. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, but I am glad you will be taking back over. I don't like having so much responsibility when I am so young."

Seeing how pale Milori had gotten from sitting up for so long, the Lost Fairy tried to shoo Peri and Dewey out. "Alright, thank you for visiting, but he needs to rest, shoo now."

Sighing, Peri nodded and slipped out. Dewey followed her, glancing back once. "I have some important information I have found, but I will tell it too you later, Milori. For now, sleep well."

"Thank you Keeper," Milori mumbled, already half asleep.

Once the Keeper had flitted out, the Lost Fairy held the vial she had finally found in the bottom of her bag out to Milori. "Here, drink this. It will help you regain your strength."

Drinking the strange thing without protest, Milori yawned, "You need a name, we can't just keep calling you, 'the lost fairy'."

"I don't have a name, and I have never needed one, living in the wilderness."

"May I name you?"

Eyes crinkling in a gentle smile, she nodded, sitting carefully on the edge of his bed. "I suppose so. If you can think of a fitting one."

"I have named many fairies," He smiled up at her tiredly, "And you know, you aren't quite as rough as you want everyone to think you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She frowned.

"You act like you are tough, that nothing can hurt you, that you care for no one. But when you are doing what you love, when you are healing fairies, your true self shines through and I can imagine who you were before you let bitterness sink in."

Raising one eyebrow at him, she smiled gently, letting the last strand of her charade fall away. "How did you know all that?"

"I have read many of Dewey's books. And one of his accounts mentions you, the Lost Fairy. You were once the best of the healers, the one in charge of all the others. But then something tragic happened and you disappeared. The fairies still needed you, but you were lost forever to Pixie Hollow." Summoning his power over frost, he pressed his finger to her forehead, letting a single stem of frost grow around her brow, creeping down her long hair. "Your name is Seraphina."

"I like that," She smiled, "Thank you."

Nodding, Milori's eyes closed as he drifted off into a deep sleep. Sitting back on her heels, pressing her back to the wall of the cave, the Lost Fairy closed her eyes as she tasted her new name. "Seraphina."


	9. Chapter 9

Hinges squealed as the door to Milori's cave was pushed open. Glancing up at the old fairy as he entered, Seraphina nodded, "Hello Keeper."

Blinking, Milori opened his eyes to smile at his old friend, "Hello Dewey, how is the writing coming along?"

"Fairly well."

Standing, Seraphina bowed to the Lord of Winter, "You should be fine now, My Lord. You are healing well, it is time for me to return to the borderlands."

"No!" Dewey yelled, startling both Milori and Seraphina.

"Dewey," Milori frowned, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, but the Lost Fairy..."

"She has a name now," Milori interrupted. "She is Seraphina."

"My apologies," Dewey nodded, "Seraphina cannot return to the Borderlands."

"And why not?" She growled mutinously, her hands perched on her hips in an angry fashion.

Stuttering, Dewy searched for the right words. Unable to find a better way of breaking the news to her, he sighed, a ghost of a smile passing over his old face. "Because you have a twin brother in Winter."

Jaw falling open, Seraphina gasped, "What?"

Racking his brain for an clue of who it might be, Milori stared up at the Keeper of Fairy Knowledge in confusion, "Who is it, Dewey? They should be reunited at once! How did you find this out?"

Looking at him intently, Dewey answered, "You will hardly be able to believe this, Lord Milori, but her brother is You."

"Tha... that's not possible!"

"Oh, but it is. Her wings were shredded before you and the queen ever met and started meeting at the border, so you never found out about her. But when she first came here, I noticed something. When you two are close together, a small spot at the base of each of your wings starts to glow. It is the only spot left of your wings that is still identical."

"So, we cannot do what Peri and Tinkerbell did?"

"No, both of your wings are so damaged that there is not enough still identical. And that is necessary in order to heal each other."

"I don't understand," Seraphina frowned, "What is going on?"

Together, Milori and Dewy explained the tale of Periwinkle and Tink and how they crossed the border. When they had finished, Seraphina just stood there for a couple seconds, shocked.

"I can't believe it... The advances this will give the Healing Talents.. It's simply amazing! Such new insight!" She trailed off when she saw the two men staring at her and she shrugged. "Not like it matters to me or anything, I am returning to the Boarderlands, good luck to them though."

"Seraphina," Milori reached out his hand to her, "Can't you stay? If... If we really were born of the same laugh, you belong in Pixie Hollow, with me. You should return to the Healing Talent Fairies, and lead them once more."

"Don't be a fool," She snapped. "They do not need me." Storming out of the cabin, she slammed the door behind her so hard that she rattled the windows.

"Well that went well," Dewy sighed sadly, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Keeper, what was that? Why did get so angry?"

"It could be because she's a woman." Dewy winked jokingly before suddenly becoming uncharacteristically serious, "But more likely, it is because she hates the Healing Talent Fairies."

"Why?"

"She was cast out. When her wings were shredded, they pretty much banished her to the Boarderlands."

"Why would anyone do something so cruel!? And how could Clarion allow that to happen?!"

"Who says the Queen Clarion allowed it? Even though she is Queen, she cannot know everything that goes on within Pixie Hollow. Only I know everything... Well, almost everything. Some things are hidden even from me. And I do not have her full story. All I know is that she is afraid to return."


End file.
